celestialpantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
The titans (sometimes capitalized) are a race of colossal cosmic beings born from the core of stars. They roam across space like walking giants, imbued with the raw power of the cosmos. Hailing from the far reaches of the universe, they shape and enact their vision upon countless worlds across the cosmos. Description The titans are intelligent giants composed of cosmic energy and primordial matter. They use the power of the stars to shape and enact their vision upon worlds as they see fit (though usually for a greater good or a benevolent purpose). Titans are born from star-souls, spirits who are formed within the fiery cores of a small number of stars and who slumber for ages, suffusing the planets they inhabit with Spirit energy before finally awakening. The titans have two forms. One is composed of pure cosmic power: an unaging, astral body of cosmic energy. By taking the first form they may travel through the universe without suffering physical damages from burning stars and other dangers. Their second form is their physical body, composed by the primordial matter from which the universe was born. If the second body is destroyed, Titans may reforge their own body. Titans can also create avatars, humanoid-like projections of themselves. Titans whose physical form is shattered survive as spirits. Their spiritual form may still interact with the world, but it is not as powerful as it used to be. They can't touch physical objects. If their soul is destroyed, they may either reform or die permanently, depending on the energy they have left. Qualifying Traits What makes a titan? These are universal traits all titans possess. * Cosmic Power. All titans bear within themselves the powers of a star. They are born with nearly infinite cosmic power and are basically everlasting. ** Spirit-Radiation Production. When they are a Soul-Star, titans suffuse land they inhabit with Spirit energy before finally awakening. Spirit magic gives life and motion to the surrounding land, effectively creating living beings such as the titans. ** Self-sustenance and immortality. Everything in the Universe needs Spirit to move and exist. Titans however, thanks to their unique form of divine cosmic energy, self-sustain and produce their own Spirit, thus being effectively immortal (they cannot die from age or starvation, though they can be killed out of draining). ** Cosmic Empowerment. All titans abilities are empowered by Cosmic Power, a source of divine magic, making their spells immensely powerful. * Cosmic Form '''(or Astral Form).' The titans' true form, their soul so-to-speak. Titans have an astral body composed of cosmic energies. By taking this form they are less tangible to attacks and may travel through the universe without suffering physical damages; ** '''Semi-Intangibility'. While in their cosmic form, many objects may not truly harm the titans. ** Stone body or Physical Body. '''Some titans (but not all) have a body composed of sturdy material. They were either born with this form, thus it originates from the very matter in which their star was made of, or alternatively they reforged the body selecting the finest materials. *** '''Physical body reconstruction. Titans can reforge their physical body as long as their Astral Forms remains intact. *** Strenght. If they are in a physical body, their strenght is enhanced. ** Reconstruction. A titan can "instinctively" restructure his/her cosmic form after it has been destroyed (as long as most of said titan's energies linger close). If their energies have been drained, or their subconscious will to live is too weak, they will be unable to reform and will die. If their cosmic form is destroyed it takes an immense effort for them to reform. *** Stellar Explosion. If a titan's cosmic form is destroyed, the bindngs that keep all that cosmic power in check dissolve and upon dying the body of the titan releases a powerful explosion of cosmic energies which can potentially vaporize anything in miles and miles! **** Titan's Death. As said above. If their astral body is destroyed it takes them quite the effort to reconstruct. If they fail to reconstruct themselves, they die permanently. * Energy Projection. ''' ** '''Energy Construct Creation. * Manifestation. '''Titans may take the shape of other races (usually their own) and often appear to mortals in lesser forms. While their power is significantly reduced, they are still extremely powerful by mortal standards. ** '''Shapeshift. Titans can take many forms when they travel through worlds, sometimes appearing in animal-like vessels representing their powers. * Enhanced Senses and '''Cosmic Awareness. ''' * Size-Alteration. Titans can increase/decrease in size. Known Titans * Amalur, Father Time * Eliur of Order and Spirit * Elera, of Life * Ethonn the Observer * Feune, of Creation * Kydoimos, of Strenght and Courage * Marutuk, the Starfather * Naldor * Ragnirok, of Apocalypse